super_gamingfandomcom-20200213-history
Admin / Mod Guidelines For The Wiki
ANY ADMIN OR MODERATOR ON THIS WIKI (EXCEPT FOR INGAME MODS) HAVE TO FOLLOW THESE GUIDELINES IF NOT, YOU WILL BE DEMOTED. Moderators You will have to come on occasionaly to check if there has been any Greif / Spam that has happened, if there has been and you cannot roll it back or edit it back to its normal self, notify me (lookyhereitsbob) or LordSydney or any other Administrator on here. If a post has incorrect information or if you think it does, message LordSydney or me on here with a PM or on the Forums, because we can't be on all the time, if you happen to send it to us on the Forums title it "Wiki Help" so we will get to it occordingly, please provide a link and a description of what you think is wrong with it so you can make our jobs easier for us. If someone happens to Greif and/or Spam on the forums, ban them immediately, if they come back notify an Administrator so we can IP ban them. If you need help with any information or how to go about things send us a PM. You must also give us updates regulary if you ban someone, or things like that. I will add a ban list into my private area so I can know who is banned, if you require access to the ban list PM me and I will PM you back. You also have the job of keeping Contributors in line, you will be trialed, because I will get someone on to test your skills wether it be making an incorrect information post or spamming and how you deal with that. If someone who has not registered on this Wiki contributes remove the page immediately, they must register so we can keep track of pages and bans. If you promote anyone in this Wiki at all, you will be demoted. You will have the same rank as Administrator because we cannot change the ranks, if you act out of the boundries I put here, you will be demoted of the rank and possibly even banned. You can: Ban (not IP ban though) Edit other non-contributers posts. (that means there will be a list of peoples whos posts can only be touched by Administrators) Delete posts (with a good reason) Request an IP ban Protect and Unprotect pages. (Make sure if you unprotect it you re-protect it or you will be stripped of rank!) Check IP adresses (if you use them for anything other then this wiki you will be banned.) Administrators You have the job of keeping Moderators and Contributors inline on the wiki, you will have to come on more than Moderators because you have to oversee the whole operation of the wiki. If you happen to change anything todo with the wiki without first consulting me or LordSydney you will be stripped of your rank and most likely be banned on here depeneding on what you did (sorry it is really harsh). You will have the job also of making sure pages have correct up to date information because we can't have old or bad information on this wiki. If LordSydney, Supertt007 or I tell you to do something on this wiki, please do it. If you get someone reported to you, copy and paste the message, save it and send it to me on the McInfected forums so I can keep it if there is anything else that is needed. If you need to add Update logs, unprotect the Homepage, but make sure you protect it again. If the page was unprotected by you, and not reprotected, you will be stripped of your rank, I have owners logs and can see what happened to what page when. If you are handing out an IP ban make sure you notify me or LordSydney straight away so either Lord can pass the information onto me or I can pass it onto Lord. Please make sure that you do not ban for a wrong reason. If someone who has not registered on this Wiki contributes remove the page immediately, they must register so we can keep track of pages and bans. If you promote anyone in this Wiki at all, you will be immediately demoted and maybe even banned. You can: Ban and IP ban. Edit other peoples posts without warning. Delete posts. Protect and Unprotect pages. (Make sure if you unprotect it you re-protect it or you will be stripped of rank!) Check IP adresses (if you use them for anything other then this wiki you will be banned.) Change homepage, themes or anything else (with LordSydney's or my permission of course) Edit any post by Admins. Remove anyones rank (but you MUST consoult me or LordSydney first!) This will be regularly updated, -Bob